Family Secrets
by Justkickit
Summary: When Jack's cousin Jessie comes to town, what will she stir up in the Wasabi Warriors? More importantly, what will she stir up between Jack and Kim?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this iOS the second story you chits asked for! Can I get 15 reviews? Pleaseeeee it would make me happy and update faster!**

Kim walked into the dojo with Milton at her side.

" Hey Kim, can you help me with a project for science?"

"What do you need MY help for?" The blonde asked.

"I'm trying to prove a thesis." The skinny boy answered, struggling to keep up.

"Aren't you always? Anyway, what's it on?"

"Er, I am trying to prove that boys and girls can't be just friends."

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"How can I help you with that?"

"I want to use you and Jack as an example."

"But Jack and I are just friends!"

"Sure" Milton replied sarcastically.

"Really!" Kim said. Then she spotted Jack lifting a brown haired girl in the air. "Besides, it looks like he found someone already..."

Jack spotted them and walked over

"Guys! This is my cousin, Jessie. She is going to be staying with me this summer. Jessie, this is Milton and..."

"Oh my god!" The girl squealed. "You must be Kimmy!" Kim looked confused. "Um, my names Kim. Only Jack calls me Kimmy. And it's really annoying!" She said glaring at him.

"Jack talks about you all the time. Last week I started tracking down all the times he has mentioned you and charged him an imaginary dime. He owes me 350 dollars so far." Jack was behind Kim and was waving his hands back and forth in a stopping motion. When Kim turned around he pretended to be stretching and smiled sheepishly at her.

"I like this girl!" Milton exclaimed "So can you tell me in detail what Jack says about Kim?"

"You know, Jess has come all the way From New York. She must be pretty tired. Lets head home." Jack interjected, pulling his cousin away. "See you tommorow!" Milton grinned. This girl, she could make KICK happen much faster.

"What's KICK?" Kim asked.

Milton panicked, he hadn't realized he had spoken aloud.

"Um, it's, uh, a karate term? I just remembered that I have a... Thing..." He rushed off, leaving Kim alone and confused.

"Kick?" She muttered to herself. What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I totally fangirled when I saw that shiqi98 followed this story. I love love LOVE A Perfect Summer... Or Not. Keep up the great reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: Justkickit does not own any of the following this: One Direction, unicorns, or Kickin' It. But she does own Jessie, which BTW is my name. I couldn't resist.**

It was 100 degrees outside. No one felt like practicing , and even Rudy was lying around doing nothing. Then Jessie walked into the dojo.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed.

"Who are you and how are you so energetic? It's like a million degrees outside!" Rudy said.

"My name is Jessie. I'm Jacks cousin. Oh, and I lived in Australia for a year because of my parents jobs. This is like nothing!" She replied. Jerry lazily opened one eye. Then, he sat straight up.

"What a doooo girl?" He asked, grinning wide. Jack glared at him and opened his moth to say something, but Jessie beat him to it.

"You must be Jerry. I'm just warning you that I am a third degree black belt and that if you try anything, I will snap your hand off."

"Your a THIRD DEGREE BLACK BELT?" Kim jumped up. "You mean, you are a higher degree then Jack?"

"And she won't let me forget it. Every Thanksgiving she asks me to spar so she can win." Jack groaned.

"But you always throw the matches. He's afraid to lose if he try's, so he doesn't." Jess explained, rolling her eyes

"I get you girlfriend." Kim said, glancing at Jack with an annoyed expression.

"Hey! I said I wouldn't let you win anymore!"

"He just doesn't want to hurt you Kim. I had to listen to him go on and on about that match and wether or not he did the right thing for 3 hours straight. No offense, but I wanted to kill myself." The beautiful brunette said. Kim blushed.

"Hey Miss I Am A 3rd Degree Black Belt And I'm Better Then Everyone Else lets shut up now okay?" Jack snarled, trying to hide his red cheeks. Rudy had fallen asleep again, but suddenly he woke up again.

"Who's a third degree black belt?" He questioned. Jessie raised her hand.

"Me." She answered.

"You have to join our dojo! Please please please!" The man begged.

"No way!" Jack said.

"Hmmm, well I was thinking of joining the Black Dragons.." Jessie replied teasingly.

"Okay fine you can join. But try to keep the taking to the minimum, okay?"

"I'll try not to spill anymore embarrassing stories about your.." Jack had clamped his had over the girls mouth. All you could her were muffled yells. It was going to be a very interesting summer...

**Good? I hope so! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola muchachos! Thanks for the AMAzing reviews. One thing: who else hates Disney Channel? I do! How can they put Logan and Rocky together but not Jack and Kim? Whyyyyyyy?! Okay enough psychopathness for today. On to the disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. I would have killed everyone that will not help Jack and Kim get together off.**

It was 11 o'clock and everyone was at Falafel Phil's. Jessie and Kim had become fast friends and were joking around with each other.  
"And then Jack ran around the playground, while his mom chased him around and tried to get his pants on!" Jessie finished the story about Jack as a young boy, laughing hysterically.  
"Well it wasn't as bad as when you threw up all over the turkey on Thanksgiving!" Jack retorted.  
"I was 3! I have an excuse, whereas you were 8." Kim was laughing even harder now.  
"Eight? Really Jack?" She asked.  
"Those pants were really uncomfortable!" He said, defending himself. Everyone kept laughing. Suddenly Jerry looked over at Jessie with a smirk.  
"I just realized we haven't FORMALLY met. I'm Jerry and..."  
Jessie cut him off.  
"I know who you are and no, I will not go out with you. But I will kick your head off if you ask me again."  
"Feisty." Jerry winked. "I like feisty." Jessie made a gagging sound and pretended to throw up.  
"No way!" She exclaimed.  
"Please? Just one date?" Jerry begged.  
"God, your desperate. Fine, one date. If it will make you shut up." Jerry let out his signature WHOOO and ran out.  
"If he tries anything, let me know. I'll hurt him so badly he won't be able to move." Jack told his cousin.  
"No need to worry. If he tries anything, he won't have any hands. So he won't be able to try anything ever again." The boy and girl high-fived across the table.  
"So while we are talking about relationship... " She raised her eyebrow at Jack and Kim.  
"Um, she means that it's my parents friends anniversary party and we have to go!" Jack interjected. He rushed off and grabbed Jessie. The last thing Milton, Eddie, and Kim heard before the two left the restaurant was;  
"Jack, you are such a baby!"  
Milton and Eddie smiled secretly at each other.  
"Perfect." Eddie said. "Now all we need are the..." Then he realized Kim was still there. He stopped talking.  
"What do you need?" She asked. Boys were really confusing.  
"Never mind." Said Milton, glaring at Eddie. "Let's just order."

**Okay! So what did you think? I love you all! Mwa mwa! (Those are supposed to be kissing noises)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was really happy about this chapter soooo I decided to update again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It, but I do own me, or at least this cool version of me. I don't want to claim the real version of me.**

Mrs. Brewer opened the door for Jerry.

"Hey Jerry! Jacks upstairs."

"Um, I, um I'm actually uh, here for Jessie."

"Oh!" Mrs. Brewers eyes widened. Mr. Brewer came to the door.

"What's going on here... Oh hello Jerry." He said, spotting the boy. "Jack is upstairs."

"He is here for Jessie." Mrs. Brewer told her husband. She smirked at him and wiggled her eyebrows. Jerry blushed. Mr. Brewer's eyes narrowed.

"Well in that case, come inside." He opened the door and let the boy in.

"I'll go get Jess." Mrs. Brewer said. "You get comfy." She walked up stairs slowly.

"Mr. Martinez." Jacks father stated.

"Uh, yes sir?" Jerry replied nervously.

"Jessie is like a daughter to me. She may seem strong and capable, but she is a girl and girls are fragile. They need to be treated with respect Mr. Martinez. And I expect you to respect Jessie tonight."

"I will sir." The Latino was starting to fidget, and he glanced at the stairs.

"And if I find that you have disrespected her, I will break every bone in your body. Comprede?"

"Completely!" Suddenly the heard footsteps. Jessie appeared on the stairs.

"II will be fine Uncle John. Calm down." She hugged her aunt and her uncle goodbye and headed toward the door. Jerry followed but before the they were outside he turned around and saw jack making the "I'm watching you" signal. He saluted and closed the door.

"So where are we going?" Jessie asked.

"I had thought we could go for dinner, and then go to the movies or something after?" Jerry questioned bashfully.

"Dinner sounds fine, but after I want to go to the dance studio."

"The dance studio?" Jerry asked.

"Jack told me you are a dancer. I want to watch." The surprisingly shy girl explained.

"Okay." Jerry said. No girl had ever wanted to watch him dance before.

"Great. Así, ¿cómo es su familia? ¿Qué te gusta hacer además de baile y karate?"

"You speak Spanish?" Jerry asked, taken aback. No girl had spoken Spanish with him either.

"Si. I lived in Chile for 2 years while my parents worked. We move around a lot." She explained the last part somewhat sadly.

"It must be hard. Moving so much."

"Yeah, it gets pretty hard to make friends. I had a boyfriend once, but then I moved." She turned away, but Jerry could hear the nerves in her voice. "That's.. That's actually why I kept saying no at first. I don't want to get that close to anyone. That boy... He never write or called after I left. It hurt, so I kept pushing people away." Jerry lifted the girls chin, pulling her eyes into his.

"I would never do something like that to you." She smiled, but it was a sad smile, like she had expected him to say that but didn't believe him. He hated that smile. It showed how someone had hurt her before. Jerry felt something stir up inside of him. It was anger. Anger and a little bit of seething else. A feeling Jerry couldn't describe, because it was new. But he did know that if he ever met the boy that had broken this beautiful girl, he would kill him. He now understood what Mr. Brewer had meant about Jessie being fragile. Suddenly Jessie grabbed his hand.

"Come on." She said. "Let's go have dinner." Jerry looked down at their interlaced fingers and smiled. Suddenly he realized what the other feeling had been. It was love.

**Sorry there was no Kick, but I really wanted to start to write Jerry and Jessie's date. Jerry is actually a really sweet person and I don't think you see that enough on the show, so I wanted to put it in here. Review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have gotten so much great feedback you are all amazing! Keep on reviewing!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. Or Glee. Or The Hunger Games. I don't own a lot of things okay!**

At the restaurant, Jessie avoided talking about her ex or her moves. Instead, she asked Jerry about himself. About karate, dance, and school. He told her he was a bit if a prankster, and she laughed listening to all his escapades. As soon as the bill came they left, and Jerry took her to the dance studio.  
"Woah." She said, running her fingers along the wall. "It's huge! Much bigger then the one I go to in New York."  
"Yeah, it's pretty awesome.. Wait, you dance?"  
"Ballet. It helps me with karate."  
"Show me!" The boy exclaimed. Jessie blushed, but then went to the center of the room and started to dance. Her moves were graceful, and she spun and leapt like a delicate doll on strings. When she finished, Jerry clapped loudly.  
"You are amazing!" He told her.  
"Thanks." She said, her cheeks still red. "It's your turn now!" She pushed him to the middle. He threw her his phone and she quickly scanned his playlist. She spotted one song and grinned. Soon, the sound of Dubstep filled the room. Jerry threw her a "Really?" Look but started to dance. When he was finished Jessie stood up and jumped up and down.  
"Oh my gosh! You are really good!"  
"Thanks." He replied. "It's the one thing I know I can do really well." Jessie grinned and checked her watch.  
"Uh oh, it's 9:45. I have to be home by ten."  
"I'll walk you." Jerry offered.  
"Ever the gentleman." Jessie replied. As they reached the Brewers house, Jessie looked up at the boy. "I had a really fun time tonight. Thanks." She then kissed his cheek and walked inside. Jerry held his cheek and grinned like an idiot.

The next day when Jerry walked into Falafel Phil's the gang was crowded into a booth near the t.v. They were staring up at it laughing.  
"What's going on?" Jerry asked. "What are you watching?"  
"You!" Jessie replied. She pulled athe boy next to her. "Jack, rewind the tape." He obeyed, and soon they were looking at Jerry being grilled by Mr. Brewer.  
"Jack!" Jerry yelled.  
"What? I couldn't resist!" He replied, as Jerry turned white on screen.  
"Don't worry." Jessie teased. "Whites a good color on you." Jerry turned red. "And so is scarlet." Then she turned to Kim. "So Kim, does YOUR dad have any strategies with the boys?"  
"I don't know, why?" Asked her friend.  
"So you can give Jack some tips." Jess said, winking at them both. The two protested, claiming to be just friends. "Sure, but do you want to be just friends?" Neither answered the question.

**Haha so there was this boy in my Social Studies class and he reenacted the lizard scene from Kickin It when Jerry was like "I'm getting my lizard on" and he was POPULAR and I was like I am obsessed with that show but I said it in my mind. And now I feel a lot better because if other kids my age watch it I know I'm not insane and he was like a popular boy so ya. Nuff said.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its taken me so long to update. I've been really busy lately. But thanks for the reviews and keep letting me know what you think!  
Disclaimer: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SAY IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! Okay, fine, I don't own Kickin It. Happy now?**

A girl walked into Falafel Phil's and sat down at a booth. Soon after a boy came in and went to the booth behind hers.  
"Do you have it?" He whispered.  
"Yeah." The girl slipped a letter over the seat divider.  
"How did you get it?" The redhead asked.  
"I looked in his room when he was in the shower."  
"Can you get Kim's?"  
"Sure. Sleepover time!" The girl pulled out her phone and quickly texted;

_Sleepover tonite?_

And hit send. She quickly got a reply.

_Sounds gr8!_

Then the brunette called her friend.  
"Hey. So, can we go to your house? I don't think Mrs. Brewer wants you and Jack sleeping under the same roof. You know, with all that sexual tension between you two."  
"Jessie!"  
"Haha just kidding." She mouthed "I'm not kidding" to Milton, who ha turned around to listen to the conversation. "So is that good?"  
"Sure, see you at 5?"  
"Great!" The girl hot end and faced Milton. "I told you I could do it. I'll get both the letters and then we can give them to each other."  
"Okay okay, you are good at this. Speaking of matchmaking, you and Jerry...?" Jessie blushed and turned around. "That's what I thought." Milton winked. "But hey, your good for him. He needs someone to give him a little tough love." Then he left, leaving Jessie to plan her sleepover. Or letter rescue mission. Hey, love is hard. Especially with two people as stubborn as Jack and Kim. They just needed a push.

Jessie walked into the Crawford house at six on the dot.  
"Hello?" She called. Kim walked out of the kitchen.  
"Hey! My parents are out to dinner with friends tonight, so it's just us. Why don't you put your stuff in my room while I finish the pasta?"  
"Okay!" Perfect. If she was alone in Kim's room it would give her a good opportunity to snoop around and grab the letter. When she got upstairs she started with the place she had found Jack's letter, under the bed. It wasn't there.  
Duh. She thought to herself. Kim was smart, and she would have hidden her letter someplace it would be really hard to find. Soon she heard Kim's voice saying dinner was ready. She would look again later.  
After they ate the girls went upstairs and watched Pitch Perfect in Kim's room. Classic girls. When they finished the movie it was 12:30. They sat on Kim's bed and talked until Jessie brought up the topic of her and Jack.  
"Seriously, what's up with you two?"  
"I like him. And everyone knows that. I'm just worried he doesn't like me back, or I like him more then he likes me."  
"I know he likes you. You are all he talks about."  
"I just need to be sure." And with that both girls went to sleep.  
The next day everyone went to the Brewers. Before Jessie left she texted Milton, Jerry and Eddie to let them know her plan. When they all got there they joked around and made fun of Jerry and Jessie until Jessie threatened to punch them. Then Eddie suggested Truth or Dare.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry it had been so long, but I've been really busy and this month has been hectic. Thanks for waiting! **

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Kickin It guys. Sadly.**

They all agreed and Milton started. He turned to Jessie and said;

"Spill a family secret." Jessie didn't say anything, she just pulled a long envelope out of her bag and laid it on the table. It was addressed to Kim.

Jack's eyes widened.

"Hey!" He reached for the letter but Jessie slapped his hand away.

"My turn!" Her eyes landed on Kim. "Kim. Read that letter."

"No don't!" Jack exclaimed.

"She has to JACKY. It's a dare." Jessie glared at him. He glared back. Slowly Kim reached for the letter. She opened it and read it. Her face turned red and she ran out.

"Jessie! Look what you've done!" Jack yelled and ran after Kim.

"Yeah Jessie, look what you did!" Said Jerry. The brunette raised her eyebrow at him and he opened his arms. "Hug?" She started kissing him. Milton and Eddie covered their eyes.

"It burns!" Eddie screamed.

Jack caught Kim outside in the courtyard. She was crying.

"What's wrong Kim?" He asked. She couldn't be THAT repulsed by him, could she?

"You wrote that letter a long time ago Jack. What was a supposed to do, stay there and embarrass myself by thinking you still feel that way about me? The way, the way, I feel about you?"

"But I do feel the same way." Jack told her.

"Jack you don't have to.." Then he kissed her. In public. Full on the lips. Someone shouted;

"Finally!" And a girl who sounded like Jessie screamed in excitement. But neither of them noticed. When they broke away Kim murmured in Jacks ear.

"I love it when people spill family secrets." And kissed him again.

**Sorry it was so short, but that's the ending. Should I write another story? Let me know!**


End file.
